Music Video for So Complicated
by HermioneG7
Summary: This is some music videos for my new Kim Possible fanfic. Warning, the song is from Avril Lavigne, if you h8 her or anything...


Music video's for So Complicated  
  
Main Story Video: Complicated by Avril Lavigne /Uh huh, life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
  
Cause life's like this  
  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is/- Shego sitting down on a table writing down something, then you see her leaving a house. /Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
  
Lay back it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
you will see/- Shego walks down the street, looking at a map, then she crashes into Jr.  
  
/I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin' in your car  
  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become/-Sheo rolling her eyes while she gets out of bed at Jr. while he looks at himself in the mirror. /Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me/-Shego stares in shock when she sees the new evil Jr.  
  
/Tell me Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it/- Drakken digging through a huge volcano, Shego look at her gloves, then locking them away, Jr. digging through all his father's evil things,  
  
/no no no/- Shego sitting down looking tired. /You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're somethin' else  
  
Where you are and where it's at you see/- Shego walks into Jr.'s pool area wearing a totally different look than usual.  
  
/You're making me  
  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
  
take off all your preppy clothes/- Jr. posing in front of the mirror.  
  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
  
when you've become Somebody else round everyone else  
  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me/-Kim and Ron sitting around eating at a restaurant, and Kim looks at her Kimunicator nervously.  
  
/Tell me Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it/ Kim and Ron tied up over a pool of hot lava and Drakken laughing evilly and Shego and Jr. watch from above. Shows Shego watching Drakken actually accomplish something, then she turned to Jr.  
  
/no no no  
  
Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see/ Shego changes back into her old shelf in front of Jr. and Jr. does the same.  
  
/Somebody else round everyone else  
  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me/- Kim watching Shego jump back and help Drakken happily, and Ron protesting. /Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
  
honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no/- Drakken and Shego try to make distruction, and Kim tries to stop them, then Jr. joins them and Ron starts to get confused, then he becomes the distraction again.  
  
/Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
no no no/- Ron walking away with Zita and Kim looking kinda mad, Jr.'s father comes and takes Jr. away in a helicopter, then he talks to him about something, Shego watches the helicopter fly away, then Drakken tries to talk to her about it but she quickly refuses to.  
  
(hmm... I only made one music video I might make another later.....) 


End file.
